The term "molded" connector is used to refer to an electrical connector having a connector body (called an "insert body") housing the conductive connector elements (sometimes called "connector terminals") which may be male or female and which are connected to the wires of an electrical cord, usually having two or more wires. The junction between the cord and the connector body is encased in a molded thermoplastic material, which, conventionally, is non-conductive, and acts as an insulating, protective cover of the junction between the wires on the cord and the terminals in the connector. Male and female connectors of this type are commonly fastened together mechanically by means of threaded male and female coupling nuts on the mare and female connectors respectively.
Molded connectors and their associated wires frequently carry signals having high data rates or high frequency components, but they are not shielded. This renders the systems and circuits employing the connectors and wires susceptible to radio frequency interference or "noise".
To reduce susceptibility of these systems to radio frequency interference, the cords or cables may be provided with a metal cover, typically a braided jacket or sleeve. However, this still leaves the connectors, junctions and other couplings at least partially unshielded, and therefore susceptible to RFI.
The present invention incorporates a metal sleeve or housing on the outside of the insert body, male or female, and surrounding the connector terminals. A metal coupling nut is received on one end of the metal sleeve and establishes electrical continuity with the metal sleeve.
The other end of the metal sleeve is adapted to establish electrical continuity with the conductive shield of the cord. A moldable thermoplastic material with strands off the metal wire embedded throughout, is placed to encase the junction between the outer insulating jacket of the cord and the braided shield on one end, and the adjacent metal sleeve of the connector body on the other. This provides the desired structural advantages of a molded connector, while at the same time, a completely shielded connector structure, with enhanced immunity to radio frequency interference.
In the case where at is desired to make a shielded splitter or other connecting device using shielded molded connectors and an intermediate terminal connecting structure such as a printed circuit board to connect the terminals of one connector (e.g., male) to the terminals of one or more other complementary (i.e., female) connectors, an insulating pre-mold material is first used to encase all exposed pins, wires and other metal parts of the current-carrying components. The conductive molding material with embedded conductive strands is then applied as an overmold, covering the premold, and establishing a complete sheath for the junction, and establishing electrical continuity with the metal rackets of all associated connectors.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.